The disclosure relates to devices and methods for generating controlled flows of energetic working fluids without a pressure vessel.
Phase-change working fluids are commonly used to translate heat energy into useful work or to transport heat from one location to another. The use of water as a working fluid where heat energy is absorbed to change water into steam that is then used to perform work is well-known. Other working fluids such as refrigerants may be employed in a similar fashion. Many prior art energy translation systems employ a boiler to heat large quantities of water to generate a flow of steam that can then be used to move heat energy from the boiler to another location (as in steam heat systems) or to perform work (as in steam engines, turbines, etc.). The reserve of steam available in a pressure vessel allows systems to respond quickly to changes in demand through controlled release of steam from the pressure vessel. The energy stored in such pressure vessels presents significant hazards and may require special siting permits from state and local governments as well as dedicated staff to monitor and operate such systems.
There is a need for a non-boiler steam source that is capable of providing a consistent flow of steam that is responsive to changing conditions.